From the Outside
by Brighteyes88
Summary: Anikan and Padme love eachother more than life itself, but to people on the outside their relationship is invisible, so what happens when someone falls for Padme? AnikanPadme. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Ball and Memories of her

The Annual Senatorial Ball was always something that he looked forward to, but tonight he felt the slow and painful tickle on butterflies in his stomach that made him quiver with anticipation. The reason for his fear he knew was very obvious. Tonight he would be seated next to the intoxicatingly beautiful senator Padme Amidala, whom he had been admiring from a far for years.

He frequently admired her beauty at the senatorial meetings that the Chancellor held each and every week regarding the Clone War. He always seemed to catch himself wondering how a woman so beautiful could possibly show no interest in having any type of romantic relationship.

Oh yes, he had met her up close once before, about three years ago. Their chance meeting happened as he was leaving the conference room from a meeting with Senator Organa. She was strolling down the long narrow hallway at a very fast pace, he didn't seem to see her coming at him and accidentally bumped shoulders with her.

He wheeled around on his heels to apologize and was absolutely taken at the woman who stood before him. She wore a long champagne red gown that flattered her petite figure and draped to the ground. She wore her chocolate brown hair in a large bun that sat on the back of her head with a cascade of loose curls pouring down her neck.

"I am so sorry." he chocked trying to regain his breath.

"Oh goodness," she stifled "You have nothing to be sorry about; I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going I really am sorry."

"I do believe that I have seen you in the Senatorial Hall." He said trying to make conversation.

"Ah yes, I am Padme Amidala, The Nabooian Senator."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you up close, you really are quite beautiful." He stated with a tone of admiration.

"I'm flattered." Padme said just over a whisper as a blush crept onto her cheeks. "That's so sweet, I also know that I have seen you around too, what is your name?" she questioned.

"Oh, me," he declared, almost forgetting the question because he couldn't help but stare her striking figure down from her head down to her feet. "um…I am Senator Kaja of Endor." He stated.

"Oh, well nice to have met you, I do hope that I see you again some time soon." Padme flatly affirmed as she began scurrying down the hallway again.

"Oh, well I hope I see you again too!" Kaja shouted down the hall to Padme's vanishing figure, as the other senators in the hallway stared at him.

He didn't understand. Had he said something wrong? She didn't seem to be upset, but in an awful big hurry. He thought that they were actually hitting it off ok when she just scampered away from him. He was so taken by her that he began thinking of ways that he could try and see her again, he didn't want to just sit around and wait for her to accidentally bump into him again. She was intoxicating, and made him long for more than just a conversation with her. Everything about her was perfect. She was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

As he lay in bed that night he thought about her striking features. Her extensive, chocolate brown flow of curly hair. Her radiant brown eyes. Her lusciously supple, thin body. Her scent could not escape him. She smelled of deep, rich lavender, and as he thought about it the scent haunted him.

How could he be in love with a woman that he had only met once, that he didn't even know? All he knew was her name, and that she was haunting him. Her gorgeous body and her brilliant mind were too much for anyone to handle, too much for any man to deserve he thought, perhaps she was an **_angel_**.

"SIR…SIR…SIR!" with that he snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry," he apologized to his R-5 droid. "I was just um…thinking."

"Well," the droid stated, "You're going to be late if you keep thinking for so long, the Ball is in an hour."

"How do you think this looks?" she desperately questioned.

"Miss Padme it looks lovely." C-3PO assured. "I do believe that is the forth dress you have tried on."

"I know, but I just want to look my best since this is such an important event." Padme whined.

"Well to tell you the truth I think that you look lovely in everything." C-3PO said.

"I'm touched 3PO" Padme replied. "You know what you're right I think I'll just wear this one."

Padme looked beautiful. The dress that she just put on was a coral gown that draped down to her feet. The bodice was a low cut V-neck that tied behind her neck, leaving her entire back as well as her shoulders exposed, adding to her elegance with her sun-kissed skin.

"3PO can you help me do my hair?" she questioned.

"Why of course madam." He complied happily, "But don't you want to wear any jewelry."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." She said as she walked from her closet into the bedroom that she shared with Anakin. She quickly walked to the other end of the room and opened up her jewelry box. Inside the first thing that caught her eye was her beloved japor snippet that her Anakin had given to her when she was only 14 years old. She loved the simple piece of jewelry more than any expensive item in the whole world. It was a piece of her love that she often held when he was gone. It was a poor substitute for her Ani. All she really wanted was to be near him, have the real thing in flesh and blood next to her. "I think I'll wear this." She said to 3PO, as she proudly held it up.

"Ah, I remember when master Anakin gave that to you." He declared.

"Me too." She whispered. "Oh 3PO I miss him so much." She stifled as she fell onto their bed. The thought of Anakin made her smile but it also made her want to cry. He had been gone for almost two months on a mission in the Outer Rim. She was constantly worried about him and longed for him to return. It had seemed like a lifetime since she had last seen him. Every day seemed like a new eternity to her, and she guessed that for him it was the same.

"Don't cry Miss Padme." 3PO said trying to comfort her. "You'll smudge the makeup I worked so hard to produce. Now you wouldn't want your pretty face looking all grubby now would you?"

"No." she sniffled through sobs."

"Now come here so that I may do your hair. We only have 20 minutes!" C-3PO pried.

"Ok." She agreed as she sauntered into the bathroom." When she entered the bathroom she quietly sat herself in a stool that faced her large mirror, as C-3PO tried to figure out what to do with her mountain of curly hair. "Now sit still." He coaxed.

About 15 minutes later he was finished with her hair, which she now wore elegantly in multiple long braids that started at the top of her head and ended halfway down her neck, leaving the rest of her silky hair to flow from the braids. And finally her hair was topped off with a diamond incrusted headband with a large coral stone to match her dress draping from the band and resting lightly on the top of her forehead.

"Wow 3PO you always outdo yourself." She said with a tone of admiration and happiness. "It's beautiful."

"Well, I'm glad you like it, but you really should be going now or else you're going to be late." He said.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving." She laughed as he pushed her out the door. "And really it looks spectacular thank you for helping me."

Senator Kaja now sat at the table position that he had been assigned, as he admired his surroundings. The Ball was held in a large ballroom with golden walls, marble floors, and multiple diamond chandeliers hanging from the painted ceiling. He was seated next to Senator Organa of Alderaan as well as the senators of Bogden, Carida, Corellia, Coruscant, and Dagobah.

As he sat there he began thinking of the lovely Padme who had yet to arrive. He was so anxious to see her and strike up a conversation with her. This was the perfect place to start a romance, he could woe her in a breathtaking surrounding and use his charm to sweep her off her feet. It would be like a fairy tale he thought. Two senators who have met once before by chance just happen to be seated next to one another at the Senatorial Ball, strike up a conversation and fall immediately in love. It would be perfect.

"So, Senator Kaja" said Senator Organa snapping him back into reality. "What do you think about the progression of the Clone War?"

"Um…" he spoke up caught off guard "I think that after the immediate termination of General Grievous that the universe as well as the Republic will be in good shape and might even be able to end the war."

"Ah, Senator Organa," Senator Dobbe of Carida spoke up "I love politics but I am quite sure that we should forget about them and have a good time."

"I guess you're right." He replied.

Just as he had finished his statement Padme had just arrived at the table and sat down in her seat in between Senator Organa and Senator Kaja.

"Senator Amidala" the elderly woman senator of Corellia spoke up "You look gorgeous."

"Why tank you." Padme replied graciously, being the very model of poise and sophistication.

She had just stopped him dead in his tracks; he couldn't believe that this woman is real. She was amazing. "Wow you look lovely." He commented unconsciously.

"Thank you." She replied.

The conversation seemed to swirl around the exquisite senator as she received compliments and questions. He couldn't help himself. He did a full scan of her shapely body. She was driving him mad, with so much skin exposed he couldn't help but focus on that area of her body, wonder how her skin would feel, and he blushed.

A few moments later, Chancellor Palpatine appeared and announced that the Ball was officially beginning as he thanked all the senators for their hard work and determination. As he spoke Padme caught herself feeling like it wasn't right for him to be thanking the senators because they basically did nothing these days but listen to Palpatine. He had taken emergency powers and now he made all the decisions, there was barely any voting anymore. The ones that he should really be thanking were the Jedi. They were out there risking their lives while the senators sat safely at home. Her Anakin was out there risking his life along with her trusted friend Obi-Wan and Mace Windu.

After he finished his speech the party continued. All of the senators continued to speak, many of them asking Padme questions and telling her how beautiful she was. HE could see why though, many of the senators were older, and it wasn't very often that a striking young woman was in any type of office or politics.

"So senator forgive me for asking such a bold question," Senator Kaja began, "but how old are you."

"Oh, that's not bold at all, I'm 26." She replied "Well, almost 27."

This was perfect, she was 26 and he was only 31 this could be perfect, he thought as he ran his hand through his short chestnut brown hair. Now all he needed to do was drag her away from all these other pesky senators so he could speak to her.

"Oh goodness," declared Senator Fillia of Dagobah. "What an interesting necklace you're wearing."

"Why thank you." She said proudly as she clutched the japor snippet.

"Where did you get that my dear, if you don't mind me asking?" Senator Fillia said.

"Oh not at all." Padme assured. "This was a gift to me from an old friend. It was given to me when I was only 14. My friend made it for me." She declared trying to keep Anakin a secret so that no one would suspect anything, even though she wanted to blurt out his name with passion and tell everyone that they were married and that he, her husband gave that to her.

"Oh, that's lovely, but I was wondering if you would like to dance Padme." blurted Senator Kaja.

"Sure, I guess so." She replied.

With that he took her by the hand and led her out to the extravagant dance floor. Everything was going as planned. "So, Senator Amidala, do you remember me? We met about a year ago, I ran into you in the hallway."

"Ah, yes" she replied sounding like she was happy to have remembered.

"So I hear that your real name is Padme," he exclaimed, "That's a beautiful name.

"Thank you." She replied "So what's your first name?'

"Oh…my first name is Rikan." He answered.

"That's a nice name, I like that." She giggled.

"Thank you, so are you originally form Naboo?" he asked, sounding quite curious.

"Um, yes I am." She said. "Born and raised there. I love it; it's so peaceful and serene there." As she spoke of her home planet she thought about Anakin and how much he loved it there as well. They often went there together, they had there first kiss there, and they had gotten married there.

"Well, Padme, what are you hoping to do with your life after the war." He asked hoping she would say something like get married, and settle down, hopefully have a few children.

"Hum, well…" she said, knowing the true answer. This was move back to Naboo and live with her Anakin, have some kids and just stay there. Raise a family. "Probably stay in politics and move back to Naboo." She finished.

"Oh, so no thoughts of starting a relationship or a family?" he questioned. "Don't you want to meet someone, fall in love, and get married." He urged.

"Well yes." She said unconsciously, thinking of Anakin. But she had already met the perfect man, fallen in love, and gotten married. Was this Rikan flirting with her she thought finally, getting the picture. Oh no, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't just blow him off or he might suspect something, but she couldn't show false interest in him either, that would be lying to him, herself, and Anakin. Oh god, this was bad.

"So you think about that too, Padme?" he asked seductively, as he pulled her body closer to his moving his hands up her back, causing her to squirm uncomfortably.

"Um…" she stifled as she tried to pull away a bit. "I don't…" she was hushed by a "Shhhh…" coming from Rikan's parted lips. "Now, you don't have to worry Padme, everyone is scared when love comes into the picture, or when you meet someone special." He assured.

She knew perfectly well what he was talking about, because that is exactly what happened with Anakin, but the fear she felt now was more like being locked in a cage that she couldn't get out of. "Please" she pleaded just over a whisper.

"I know you might feel that you're not ready yet, but I know that you must be lonely." He lulled. "Lonely….lonely…lonely." the word echoed in her head, she was lonely and she knew it. Her time apart from her beloved Ani was tearing her apart, but she definitely didn't need a substitute lover to make herself feel better, all she needed was the real thing.

"Did I mention that I think you look stunning tonight." He said suggestively. "Just like an **_angel_**." Oh god, was everything that came out of his mouth going to make her mind swirl around Anakin? The memories now were flooding her mind."

"_Are you an ANGEL?" the small blond haired boy questioned._

"_No." she giggled overjoyed with flattery. Perhaps this little slave boy had never seen a beautiful girl before. As she looked into his deep blue eyes she saw sadness, and she couldn't blame him, he was only 9 years old, and he did slave work. How cruel she thought, being born into slavery. Yet he was being so nice to her. She had never been called an angel before, and even though she was dressed up as a handmaiden he thought her lovely. He seemed to be enthralled with her, and it made her feel good. _


	2. Cry Me To Sleep

"Please…" Padme whispered lowering her head, unable to look him in the eyes. "Stop." "What's wrong?" He questioned. "I can't do this she said still looking at her feet. With that he released his firm grip on her back. "Well do you want to talk?" he asked. "Not really." She said as she backed away.

"Did I offend you?" he asked. "No, it's just too fast." She replied, lying. "Oh." He sighed relieved. "I just want you to know that I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and when you're ready I want to be able to start a relationship with you."

"You don't even know me." She sighed. "We've only met once, how can you want a relationship with someone that you don't even know? You can't just want to be in a relationship because of physical attraction, you have to b in love with their personality, their character, their soul…" "But if you give me some time to get to know you I think that you would really learn to love me and me you." He interrupted. "I already feel a connection with you, after we met years ago, all I could think about was you, I felt like I knew you. I've been admiring you for years, your beauty and your intelligence."

"You seem lonely, and I can give you friendship…someone to talk to…someone to love. And I swear that I'll be there for you, I'll listen to you…I'll love you." He hurried through his sentence almost pleading.

"But I have friends and people to listen to me." Padme replied. "Who?" he demanded. "I have my fellow senators, like senator Organa." "They're too old to understand the problems of a young woman." He replied. "Well, I also have the Jedi. Master Windu, my good friends master Kenobi, and…Jedi Skywalker." She said, feeling her heart ache at the mention of her lover's name. "Please..." he scoffed; they could never understand the pressures of diplomacy like I can."

"I'm sorry but right now I don't need to talk to someone I just need to be alone." She stifled, knowing that it was so far from the truth. There was no way she could stand to be alone much longer. She needed to be in her Ani's loving embrace, right between his two sturdy arms, with her head lying gently on his chest as his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep. She missed being held by him, she felt that they just fit, like a glove, both emotionally and physically.

"That can't be true. You always seem so somber. I know that something is wrong, just let me help you." He said raising his hand to cradle her cheek. "Stop." She whispered, trying not to speak loud enough to start a commotion. "What happened to you, why are you so resistant to fall in love?" he desperately questioned. "Someone broke you didn't they?" "I can't deal with this right now." She cried, one small tear trickling down her cheek. "No, please don't leave Padme, stay and dance with me." He begged reaching out and grabbing her arm. "Don't touch me!" she yelled under her voice, luckily no one heard. The tone was a stranger to her, filled with resentment and anger, the anger driven by this man who tried to take her away from her Anakin. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she scampered away from him, knowing all too well that she wasn't sorry at all.

She continued to walk through the crowded dance hall until she found a long hallway. At this point she didn't care where it led; she just wanted to get away. She started down the hallway until she found the first door. Carefully she twisted the knob and let herself in. It was very dark in the room and she carefully fumbled for a light switch, when she finally found it she saw that it was a large meeting room, filled with dark furniture. She continued to cry as she sat herself down in a large desk chair.

"Why?" she questioned through sobs. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Padme whimpered "How can you try and take this away from me, take him away from me? I love him! How dare you try and take him away from me!" she shouted as she closed her tear filled eyes, letting a few more tears trickle down her pretty face. As she closed her eyes she felt a sudden relief, and she swore that she felt a hand brush her cheek. It was a strange feeling, it felt more spiritual than human, but it felt good, it felt familiar. "Is that you?" she cried. "Please Ani, please." She sobbed. "Hold me." With that she felt a small tightening of her shoulders, and she knew that he was there, his arms wrapped around her. Finally for the first time in months she relaxed, still crying, as she felt her husband reach out to her with the force.

"Padme!..Padme!...Padme!" Senator Organa cried down the hall. She felt so at peace for now so at rest and she heard nothing. "Padme?" he said as he entered the room to see the back of a chair. "Is that you?" he questioned. Finally he walked over to the chair and spun it around, relieved to see Padme in the chair. He then reached out and grabbed her arm, causing her eyes to dart open and her body to jump out of the chair, as she felt the sensation of the force leave her. "Yes." She whispered. "Are you ok?" he asked sounding very nervous. "I'm fine Bail." She replied. "Ok." He said putting one arm around her shoulder as he walked her out of the room.

It felt good to have a friend like Bail Organa, he always looked out for her like she was his daughter. He protected her, listened to her, and most of all was just a great friend to her. She always felt like she should be able to tell him anything, and he though she would tell him everything, I mean that's the way it looked **_on the outside_**. They talked about everything, all her problems, at least that's what he thought. Little did he know that she had one secret that she had been keeping from him for two and a half years, one that killed her to live, but she loved living more than life itself.

"I can tell that something is troubling you Padme, what is it?" he questioned reading her like a book. "Um...nothing…well you won't think I'm being ridiculous will you?" "No, I promise." He laughed, but then contorted to a serious face. "Well, I'm worried about my good friend master Kenobi and his apprentice Jedi Skywalker. They are such good friends of mine, I mean Obi-wan is like a brother to me, he took care of me when I was a teenager, when I was Queen, like a bodyguard that I grew much too attached to. I heard the he is in the outer rim, and I'm worried about him." She half lied. "Well," he replied, "I saw the HaloNET the other day and it shows that the battle in the outer rim is going well. Thanks to Kenobi, and young Anakin Skywalker, the pilot prodigy they're calling him now, best damn pilot I've ever seen, and powerful, I tell you, they better watch out because they have some unbridled energy on the side of the Republic, so those Separatists better watch their backs." The statement sent a shiver down Padme's spine. He was so powerful, and she loved it, and there was always something about his piloting skills that she found sexier than hell.

"Come on," he laughed as he pulled her with him to the ballroom. "The Chancellor just needs to make a final statement, and then I'll take you home." "Ok," Padme agreed.

As they entered the room all of the senators took their seats as the Chancellor approached the balcony to speak. The two quietly took their seats, and Padme felt a slow churn in her stomach as she saw Rikan. Luckily her position in the senate had her dealing with stressful situations all the time so she handled herself quite well under the circumstances.

"My dear friends, thank you so much for coming to the Annual Senatorial Ball, at least one day out of the entire past year where we are gathered not to talk politics but to have a good time. We'll be back to speaking about politics tomorrow." Palpatine said jokingly as he dismissed the senators.

"Alright Padme let's go." Said Senator Organa, holding his hand out to Padme, who gladly took it as he guided her out the door. "Well that was quite an…interesting evening." He said, "I can't believe that you left me in the company of all the elder senators, now you know that none of them are as interesting as you." "Well," she laughed, "Maybe that's because I'm 40 years younger than them."

As they reached his speeder, always being gentlemen, Bail opened the door for her. "Thank you." She giggled like a little girl. "Why, you are quite welcome." He laughed back, as they sped away into the night sky.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow to talk more and more and more politics." Bail said, as Padme stepped out of the speeder and onto her balcony. "Goodnight." She whispered back as she turned and walked into her apartment.

"Good evening miss Padme." 3P0 greeted. "Did you have a good time." He asked.

"Truth…No" she replied as she walked into her bedroom.

"Well why not?" 3PO questioned.

"Do you honestly want to sit through the whole thing?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"Well, of course." He said.

"Why? Why is it so hard to live a normal life? Why does the Jedi Order have to make me…us live in secrecy, live this huge lie?" she sobbed. "It's all one big conspiracy. Tonight a man made advances towards me 3PO, sexual advances, seduction." "Oh no" he cried. "Yes…it's not fair that no one **_on the outside_** can be let in, no **_one on the outside_** can see our love, and I know it has to be that way, but I can't help questioning it. People, women look at Anakin, and wish that they could have him; it makes me feel great that he's mine, but no one else knows that. It bothers me. He's mine and no one knows it! And now one man could unravel the thread. He could create one huge problem in my marriage. I mean if this man knew I was married, then he would never do this, but he's **_on the outside_** and if I let him in, tell him why I can't do anything with him he'll tell the Order, and Anakin will be expelled. Being a Jedi was his dream since he was a child and I can not ruin that dream, especially since he has become such an asset to the Republic, so powerful."

"This can't be happening." 3PO cried. "This is a nightmare."

"I know." Padme sobbed, "I just need to clear my head. Get some sleep."

She slowly sauntered into her closet and unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the ground, around her ankles. She then reached up and began undoing her hair, letting it fall into place on her shoulders and back. Now all that she wore was the japor snippet that Anakin gave her around her neck. She felt content wearing it, to her it was more elegant than any of her expensive gowns, and she felt pleased wearing it. Since she knew that it would be a hard night, she slowly crept back into the closet and grabbed a Jedi tunic that Anakin had left her. She was so happy that he did, because as she slipped on the soft garment, his scent engulfed her. It was incredible, he had his own unexplainable scent, and it was so strong on the tunic, just as it still lingered on their bed. Slowly stepping out of the closet she walked into their bedroom, and fumbled onto their bed, falling backwards letting her hair fall all around her. She lay her head down on his side of the bed and inhaled all of him that he had left behind.

She began to cry as she slowly wrapped herself in the bed sheets. She loved him so much. She always thought herself lucky to have him, and he had made it obvious so many times that he thought himself so lucky to have her. She knew that he held her in some status as an angel as he always called it, and she had always feared that when they were going to first be together that he would eventually realize that she was only human. But he never had, he genuinely believed that she was a goddess, and nothing had ever changed that, she was his angel. He thought of her as something that he got, but didn't deserve, and she did not understand why. He gave himself so little credit, and she also knew that. He deserved so much credit though, the shy little slave boy from Tantooine, had grown into the most powerful man in the entire galaxy. He had always been a good pilot, but now he was the best pilot in the entire galaxy. He was also incredibly strong, so powerful, she not only heard it but she knew it. He was powerful with her, passionate. At the young age of 21, everyone knew that he was to become the youngest Jedi master in history. And she didn't like to be petty, but he was gorgeous. The little blond haired boy had grown into a tall, muscular, young man. And he had the most beautiful face. He had such handsome features, and her favorite were his eyes. They were like two pools of deep blue when he was younger, but as he grew, they became these cobalt sapphires, that set her on fire; they boar into her soul, and burned with passion. And his hair which went from a sandy blond bowl cut when he was little turned into the traditional padwan hairstyle that Obi-wan once wore, but now it was longer, down to his shoulders and wavy. She liked it that way too, she loved running her fingers through it.

Thinking of him made her feel better, but when she reached out to the other end of the bed and gripped the cold sheets, instead of his warm flesh, she began to cry. Tonight, she realized would be like all the others when he was gone, where she had to slowly cry herself to sleep as he lingered her thoughts and her dreams.

**Reviews **

Thanks so much to all of my fantastic reviewers. Please keep reviewing and I'll keep going. So sorry that it took an eternity to put this chapter up, but I was in the hospital for a fractured jaw.

**Coral Candy**- Glad you like. Well I'm trying as hard as I can to make it an A/P fic. Thanks for the review!

**Hopeless4life**- Not to worry, Padme is strong! I would never let someone come in between her and Anakin. They just need to get around this issue with Rikan. lol. Thanks for the review.

**ItSyOuRDeStInY**- I'm so glad that you liked it, and I would love to know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!

**eridani**- I know that I ended in an odd place and I'm sorry for the possible confusion. I was in a big rush and had to stop at the last paragraph that I finished. I hope you like where I stopped this chapter, please tell me! Thanks!

**milly301**- Hey, don't worry, I love Anikan/Padme and I would never tear them apart, they just need to use their heads and solve this Rikan problem.

**Vivilp182- **I totally know, Anakin is WAY better than Rikan, It's just losers like him that prove how great Anakin is. I'm glad that you liked how 3PO takes care of Padme, cuz I thought that since Anakin made him, that while he is gone 3PO helps take care of and love Padme. Thanks!

**Gingin8639**- Lol. Your review made me crack up, I'm so sorry that you missunderstood, I had a typo, I'm real sorry about the confusion. No Bail Organa is a man, just like he is soposed to be, sorry for the confusion. Thanks!


	3. Business as Usual

She awoke the next morning to the small line of light that escaped the shelter of her bedroom blinds. As she slowly sat up, running her fingers through her extensive mane of curly brown hair, she felt discouraged, for today, as every other day she was headed out to make a compromising deal with the Republic leaders. She hated getting up in the morning for another day filled with nothing but grief and deceit. She felt safe in her room, secure, it was he only place in the whole galaxy that she and Anakin could express their love for one another. Even outside their bedroom walls, they had to be careful incase of a visitor, but in their room, they didn't need to lie or deceive.

She slowly pulled the covers from her body and sauntered into the bathroom to get a drink of water. She then left the bathroom and headed into her closet. As she stood in front of all the elegant gowns she wondered which one to wear. She could always have an option on what to wear, she had gowns in all shapes and colors and designs. As she fumbled through them, she found a lovely emerald green dress, which she grabbed and examined. It was beautiful, and she had never worn it before, so she supposed why not wear it today.

So she then reluctantly removed the tunic that she had worn to sleep that night and tossed t to the floor. Putting the dress on, she felt a feeling of relief leave her, that she had had only a moment before, as if the blessed felling had just slipped right through her fingers. It looked beautiful on her slender figure and added a radiant shimmer to her look of sadness. The gown was a long one that had a trail at her feet. It also had lovely diamond detailing on the bodice that shimmered in the small crevice of sunlight that had peeked into her room. She finished off her elegant look with a pair of chandelier earrings, which reached down to her collarbone.

Once she was finished getting dressed she headed back into the bathroom, where she applied some rouge to her cheeks, and traced her lips with a glossy crimson lipstick. Then she reached up and did her hair in a large bun on top of her head. She then halfhearted walked out of their bedroom, as her brain ached with thoughts of her work day.

"Why, good morning mistress Padme." 3PO said joyously as he saw her enter the living room.

"Good morning." She replied, trying to sound ok.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, with a tone of concern, at least as much as his mechanical voice could offer.

"You know I'm not." She replied. "I miss him. It's just hard, especially not knowing where he is or when he's coming back to us."

"I know," he comforted as he came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Well are you at least hungry?" he questioned.

"No, I'm ok, plus I'm going to be late." She said.

"Um…Alright." He replied, not knowing quite what to say.

"Thank you 3PO, you know I love you, you've become such a good friend of mine, and you're my guardian angel." She laughed.

"Miss Padme." He said. "If I were only human, I would be blushing now."

"I know you would." Was her reply, as she strolled towards the door. As she came closer, she could feel her throat close up a bit, because she knew what she had to face today. She knew that the moment she stepped out that door, she would be living a lie, she would have to see Rikan. The though scared her to death. She would just have to try and avoid him at all costs. He couldn't try and destroy her like that again. He couldn't try and take her away from her love again. So with one deep breath she strolled out the door, and headed to her speeder.

When she finally arrived at the Senate building, she felt sick. Getting out of her speeder, she headed to the main entrance of the building. As she walked she carefully surveyed the area, as she looked at her fellow senators entering the building.

"Good morning Senator Amidala." Said Senator Daba as he walked with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." She greeted back, using a false tone of happiness. She had become quite good at disguising her emotions. She always acted charismatic and happy, when really she was dying a little bit inside every day that passed, while Anakin wasn't around. She was so good at putting up this false mask so that people **_on the outside_** couldn't tell there was any kind of trauma going on in the invisible inside that no one knew about. This mask that she put up conveyed the idea of a beautiful young woman who was very happy with the senate, her job, and her overall life.

Once she reached the doors, she typed in the access code, and then entered the building, with a false smile plastered across her face. She then began walking down the long hallway that led to her office, as she studied the royal blue wallpaper that lined the tunnel of a corridor. When she finally reached her office door, which bore her name, Senator Padme Amidala Nabbarie, she cringed at the name tag, and though of what it was supposed to say. Padme Amidala Nabbarie Skywalker. At that moment she felt a hand grab her wrist, and she reeled around to see who had grabbed her.

She let out a sigh of relief as she looked at her good friend Bail Organa. "Hi" she piped in a tone of real happiness and reprieve. "Good to see you."

"As always it is a pleasure to see you too." He laughed, amused by her relief. "Are you ok?" he asked suddenly switching to a tone of seriousness.

"Um…Fine." She replied as she flashed him a smile.

"Ok, well you're not going to feel so good when I tell you this." He said hesitantly.

"What?" Padme questioned.

"Well, Padme," he said, "Palpatine has decided to take more emergency powers, and we are to vote on it today."

"You have to be kidding." She groaned.

"And this is the part where it becomes personal for you." He said in a tone of total displeasure. "He wants to take control of the Jedi Order."

"NO!" she snarled. "He can't do that. The Jedi are the only ones who can possibly control the incredible power that they possess. He can only destroy the Jedi and possibly the Republic; he can't deal with that kind of power."

"I know, and the part that disturbed me is that they will have to do whatever he tells them to." Bail piped in. "Can you imagine what he will do with your friends Obi-wan and Anakin Skywalker's power? Him, Palpatine, controlling Anakin Skywalker, the most powerful man in the universe. He's just a kid, how is he supposed deal with Palpatine?" he said as he shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know." She whimpered feeling even more scared for Anakin than ever.

"I am so sorry." He apologized.

"It's ok…oh, who am I kidding, It's not ok." She said.

"I know that this must be hard for you, but I promise that I will help in the counter attack speech today with you. There is a possibility that our fellow senators will agree with us and decline on his request." Bail suggested.

"It makes me sick." Padme spat. "He makes me sick. How he can persuade perfectly intelligent people to do stupid things like hand him over all the power he wants. I don't even see why he should be in charge of anything. All he does is lie to make people do what he wants, how our fellow senators can be fooled by this false hope, this false truth is beyond my understanding, and it makes me ill. Are they fools Bail? Are they? Or are they just too blind to se that these ridiculous falsehoods are all just one big master plan to destroy democracy. And the thing that makes me the most sick is that he already has been given some emergency powers, do they truly believe that he would give them back at the end of the war? It's like they believe every word he says." She cried.

"I know what you mean." He replied as he lifted a hand to his aching head. "Well I have to be going, I have a meeting with Senator Daba."

"Ok, well, I'll se you later then." Padme said, as she chocked out every word she said.

As she watched Senator Organa bustle down the hallway she began to feel like she was going to weep. How could this be possible? Could her day have gotten any worse? She knew that the answer was no. If Palpatine got control of the Jedi, then she would likely never see Anakin again. She shuddered at the thought as she opened her office door and entered. She slowly strolled to her desk chair as she once again reflected on her situation.

She somehow didn't feel as at home in politics as she used to feel. She used to live only for work. It was a lot of pressure being a senator, and it was surely a lot of pressure being the Queen when she was younger. Now that she thought about it politics had been her whole life since she was only 13 years old. But when Anakin reappeared in her life 2 ½ years ago, all that changed. She began to feel happy, and not so uptight. She had always done everything for work, but when he was around she felt like she was actually doing something for herself. She enjoyed his company so much, because he had such a power over her and she knew it, he could easily make her stressful senatorial job seem a whole lot easier when he kept her company, and he could always cheer up her dreary mood when she was overworked with one of his trademark half grins that he flashed her every so often. She also knew that Anakin thought that she was still to uptight about work and too much business, and she supposed that he was right because she had almost let him slip through her finger, telling him that they lived in a real world, and to come back to it, when he had revealed that he loved her. She loved him very much too, but she used to feel like work was more important than something as useless as falling in love, but boy had she been dead wrong, Anakin gave her a feeling of comfort and happiness that was irreplaceable, that politics could never give her.

Snapping back into the real world, she looked at the papers that were strewn across her desk. Great she thought, even more work. As she looked through the papers she saw that one of the petitions on her desk was the one regarding the emergency powers that had already been given to Palpatine. Oh, now she felt sick and angry, furious in fact. He had all the power he wanted, except the Jedi Order, and she was determined to make sure that he never took control of the Order. So she quickly snatched a piece of parchment that was on her desk and began writing her counter attack on Palpatine's request.

She had been at it for an hour when someone knocked on her door. Terrified she quivered as she asked "Who is it?" hoping to god that it wasn't Rikan, but knowing that it probably was.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you dear, but this is Senator Fillia." Said the voice on the other side of the door. A feeling of relief shot through Padme as she opened the door and let the elderly senator of Dagobah inside her office.

"Nice to see you." Padme said happily.

"Well, nice to see you too Miss Padme." She replied. "I just came to tell you that the official senatorial conference begins in an hour, so have all of your material ready.

"Thank you." She stifled as she led her fellow senator to the door.

An hour later all of the senators were called downstairs to the conference. When Padme heard the announcement her stomach churned, she could only hope that she could argue her point, or she didn't even want to imagine what would happen.

"Padme!" Bail shouted down the crowded hallway as he chased after her. "Are you ready?" he said huffing, as he finally reached her.

"I think so." She gulped.

"Ok, good." He replied as they continued to file into the main chamber and take their seats.

Once everyone was finally situated, Palpatine rose and began to speak. "My fellow senators, I am honored to have you all here for this very important power transfer. The Clone War isn't progressing the way that we want it to, so I feel that action needs to be taken! I feel that the Republic needs more power, and the only way to do it is take control of the Jedi Order. This would give the Republic all the power that it needs."

Just then Palpatine saw the objection light flash on his control screen, and it was coming from the Nabooian seat. "Yes Senator Amidala." He scoffed.

"I object to that idea." She stated.

"And why is that?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

"Well…You have already given yourself a handful of emergency powers, and nothing has changed. You just keep giving yourself more power, and using it to heighten yourself. We don't need your talk; we need action, and fast. And taking over the Jedi is the most ludicrous notion or idea that I have heard yet. Do we really want a man who only gives himself emergency power to make himself more powerful, not the Republic, control of the most powerful people in the universe? The Jedi have ruled themselves for thousands of years and I think it unwise to give one man, who isn't a Jedi control of the most powerful men and women in the galaxy. It's foolish. Only the Jedi can control them, because they are selfless. They care only for others, so you Chancellor, whom only care really for yourself do not deserve that power. And it is not personal, we all care for ourselves here, but all of the Jedi are trained to care only for others, so it would be unwise to give anyone, even for example myself these powers, because anyone in this room would use them the wrong way." Padme finished with a sigh of relief.

With that the entire senate broke into massive applause. This made her feel so much better. And as she began to scan the room, she saw the look of pure fury on the Chancellors face, and then she locked eyes with Rikan. She now felt as if her heart were going to stop. He continued to stare at her even when the rush of applause slowed down. She now sunk into her chair as she felt his eyes boar into her making her squirm uncomfortably. Looking away she could still feel that his eyes never left her.

"Alright…Alright." The Chancellor spat. "It's time to vote. You all know the procedure."

With that the senator began voting on their screens, and as Padme looked up from her screen she saw Rikan staring at her, and as soon as they made eye contact her head shot back down to the screen.

"Alright now, the votes are in." the Chancellor announced in a tone of resentment, "And 31 of you said yes, and 69 of you said no. So this meeting is adjourned." He said hanging his head.

She did it, she actually did it. She convinced them, she now felt pure joy overflowing inside of her, but then rushed out of the meeting room as she remembered Rikan's piercing gaze.

**Note**- Sorry that this chapter might have been a little slow, but I felt it important to the overall development of the story. I promise that the next chapter will be a good one though, so keep checking for my updates. Also I love reviews, they make me feel great about my work, and also help me to make it better, so please review!

**Reviews**

**StarWarsPAFan**- Thanks so much for the review. And thanks, my jaw is feeling much better!

I'm glad that you like the story so far.

**tSyOuRDeStInY**- Thanks so much, I'm thrilled that you like my writing style, that means a lot to me, since this is my first ever fic. I'm glad that you liked chapter 2!

**LaPapillion**- Thanks for the review, glad you like.

**Hopeless4life**- Thanks for the review, ya I know, I wanted people to feel how hard it is for them to be away from one another. Glad you like it so far.

**Vivilp182**- Thanks for hoping my jaw is better, it is thanks. Ya I really liked your review, very nice. Thank you I'm glad you like the story so far.

**milly301**- I'm glad that you like how I explained Padme's feelings, I felt that was the most important part, I'll try and update sooner too. And to answer your question, I fractured my jaw by being hit in the face with a softball. I play hardball, and fast pitch, and got nailed with a pitch in the face while I was batting.

**Laura-chan**- Thanks so much I'm glad that you like the story so far. I'm honored that you like it, because I'm a big fan of your fic Forgivable Sinners.

**Coral Candy**- Thank you, my jaw is better, and it's not lame that you get all teared up, I do all the time when I read a good fic, I'm REALLY emotional too. lol.

**Serina Tsuki**- Thanks for the review, and not to give too much away, but I'm hoping to have Anakin come back soon.

**eridani**- Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you like the endplace for this one more. I'm glad you found it touching too.

**Sunchik122**- I'm thrilled that you like it! And hopefully he will be coming back soon. Thanks!


End file.
